warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Rise of Darkness: Book 1
Prologue Sunstar went into the ThunderClan leaders den. It was night, so Sunstar was going to sleep. He curled up in his moss bed and fell asleep. In his dream, Sunstar was at fourtrees. The stars of silverpelt were glowing above him. All of a sudden, a cat drifted from the sky to fourtrees. When he got to the ground, Sunstar saw what he looked like. He had a flame colored pelt that lit up the night. The cat was Firestar, leader of ThunderClan two leaders ago. Firestar spoke, "I have a prophecy for you, Sunstar." "What is it?" Sunstar asked. Firestar said, "Moon will cover sun. Thunder will fall and shadow will rise. But the brightest star will win the battle." "What does this mean?" All of a sudden, all of the things around Sunstar turned into mist. Firestar did too. Then, Sunstar woke up. Chapter 1 Whitekit woke up. He was in the nursery, sleeping next to his mother, Cloudfur. Whitekit was a small, white, tom. His mother was white like him, but his father had a golden pelt. His father was Sunstar, leader of ThunderClan. Whitekit was almost six moons old, the age he would become an apprentice. He went over to see his best friend, Skykit. Skykit was next to his mother on the other side of the nursery. His mother was Willowfur, a gray she-cat. Skykit was a gray tom. Whitekit went over to him and said, "Hi, Skykit." "Hi Whitekit. Do you wan't to play?" "Sure." Whitekit and Skykit went over to the entrance of the nursery. Cloudfur and Willowfur started talking to each other. Whitekit thought that this would be a good time for him and Skykit to sneak out of the nursery and explore, so he said to Skykit, "Lets go outside and look around." "Are you sure we should?" "Don't worry. We'll be back before they know went," Whitekit said as he krept out of the nursery with Skykit behind him. Chapter 2 The two kits saw the whole camp. They saw a den right next to the nursery so they went in. No one was there, so they went out. Whitekit looked around and saw another den. It was the elders den. Skykit said, "Lets go in there!" Whitekit replied, "No, thats the elders den. We have been there before, remember?" Whitekit looked around for a better den and then saw a den with warriors coming out of it. "Lets go in there!" Whitekit said. The two kits trotted in and saw ThunderClan warriors. One of them was Lightheart, Whitekit's uncle. Lightheart was like Sunstar, an old, golden, tom. "Hi, Lightheart!" Whitekit squealed. "What are you doing out of the nursery without your mothers?" "Exploring," Skykit replied. "Come on. I'll take you back." Lightheart walked the kits back to the nursery. "Here are your kits," Lightheart said to the two queens. Whitekit and Skykit walked back to their mothers. "Why did you run off, Whitekit?" Cloudfur asked. Sheand Willowfur looked very worried. Whitekit felt bad. He just wanted to look at the camp. "I'm sorry. I just really wanted to see the camp," Whitekit said sadly to his mother. "It's alright, Whitekit. Just don't do it again." Chapter 3 Whitekit was finally six moons old and tonight he would become an apprentice! He had waited for this day ever since his mother told him about it. He went over to the other side of the nursery to see Skykit. He was becoming an apprentice tonight too. "We are finally going to be apprentices!" Whitekit squealed. "I know!" Skykit replied in an excited voice. Three other of came up to Whitekit and Skykit. They were Skykit's liter mates, Swiftkit, Moonkit, and Smallkit. Swiftkit was a brown she-cat, Moonkit was a black tom with a white chest, and Smallkit was a tiny gray tom. "It's great, isn't it?" Swiftkit said. Swiftkit was Whitekit's friend too. "Yeah, it is," Whitekit replied. Smallkit said, "I don't think it is." "Why not?" Swiftkit asked. "Because I'm not becoming an apprentice today!" Chapter 4 Everyone gave him a suprised glance. "What do you mean?" Skykit asked. "Longstripe told me I was too small," Smallkit said in a very sad voice. Longstripe was the deputy of ThunderClan and Willowfur's mate. "He says that if I'm so small I won't be able to fight well. He said that I need to wait a couple more moons." "I'm sorry, Smallkit," Whitekit replied sadly. Whitekit was pretty good friends with Smallkit, so he felt very sad for him. Moonkit said, "I don't care." Whitekit glared at Moonkit and said, "What fo you mean you don't care?!"' "As long as I'm becoming an apprentice today, why should I care about Smallkit?" Whitekit didn't like Moonkit ecause he was mean. Whitekit curled his lip and snarled, "Because he's your brother. But even if he wasn't, you should still care about him! Do you even have a heart?" Moonkit curled his lip toao and sprang at Whitekit. Whitekit darted away, and then scratched Moonkit. Moonkit scratched him back and then tackled him. The two kits started wrestling until their mothers hurried over and seperated them. "Stop it, Whitekit!" Cloudfur growled. "He started it!" Whitekit whined. "No I didn't!" Moonkit snarled. "Enough, Moonkit!" Willowfur said. "Play nicely now," Cloudfur let Whitekit play with the other kits. Whitekit wondered why Moonkit was so mean. Chapter 5 Night approuched. Sunstar got on top of the high rock and said, "All cats of ThunderClan, come beneath the great rock. All the ThunderClan cats came beneath the high rock and listened. Whitekit was one of them. Sunstar continued, "Tonight, kits will become aprentices. Whitekit, you will now be known as Whitepaw." Whitepaw stood up proudly. "Your mentor will be Lightheart." Lightheart stood up. Whitepaw got up and touched noses with the golden tom. "Skykit, you are know Skypaw. Your mentor will be Snowstorm." Skykit and Snowstorm stood up. Snowstorm was an large, old, white, tom. The two cats touched noses. "Moonkit, you will now be known as Moonpaw. Your mentor will be Flameclaw." They stood up and touched noses. Flameclaw was a large, brown, battle scarred, tom. "Swiftkit, you will now be known as Swiftpaw. Your mentor will be Petalfoot." They touched noses. Petalfoot was a skninny, brown, she-cat. "Sadly, Longstripe thinks Smallkit should wait a couple more moons to become an apprentice because of his small size. He will not have his ceremony tonight." The crowd cheered, "Whitepaw! Skypaw! Moonpaw! Swiftpaw!" The four apprentices went into the empty apprentices den. They were the only apprentices now. Whitepaw curled up in a bed a moss and fell asleep. Chapter 6 When night came, Sunstar jumped on top of the large rock, whick Skypaw said was the high rock. He said, "All ThunderClan cats, come here for a meeting." All the cats gathered beneath the high rock. "Tonight, we welcome a knew apprentice into our clan. Snowy, from now on you will be known as Whitepaw for your white pelt." Whitepaw stood up proudly. Half of the cats cheered, "Whitepaw! Whitepaw!" The other half remained silent. They weren't too found of letting a kittypet join the clan Whitepaw thought. Sunstar continued, "His mentor will be Lightheart." Lightheart, a golden tom, stood up and walked toward Whitepaw. They touched noses and then Lightheart said, "Tommorrow we will begin training. Now, get some rest." "The apprentices den is over here. This is where we sleep," Skypaw pointed his tail to a den. The two apprentices padded into the den. There were two other apprentices in the den, a brown she-cat and a black tom with a white chest. "Hi, Whitepaw. I'm Swiftpaw," the brown she-cat said. The other apprentice said, "I'm not making friends with that filthy kittypet!" "Moonpaw," Swiftpaw snapped, "Be nice!" "It's okay," Whitepaw said, "I wound't want to share a den with a non-clan cat if I were him." Whitepaw looked around, "Where should I sleep?" Skypaw gestured a bed of moss in a corner of the den. Whitepaw curled up on it, "Thanks." "Maybe we can hunt together tommorrow?" Skypaw asked. "Sure, that sounds good." Whitepaw shut his eyes, but couldn't sleep knowing he was a ThunderClan apprentice!